Weekend & Weakened
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Sheamus and Ali have been apart for six months. Finally reunited, the two lovers spend the weekend getting to know one another again. But with it also comes dealing with old issues and secret fears. Mini sequel that takes place directly after the events of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Saturday Morning

Sheamus inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. The morning sun was coming in through the windows, casting it's brilliant light on his face and thereby blinding him.

He quickly turned his head and paused, eyes going to figure curled against him in the bed. The woman was sleeping deeply, beautiful features relaxed and open. Her head was pillowed on his chest, her tiny hand laying just over his heart.

_Alina_.

Gaze thoughtful, he stared down at her as a wave of love hit him. He felt it so deeply, so strongly, that it made it almost difficult to breathe.

He looked up at the ceiling, scrubbing a hand over his face. He smirked wryly as he noticed it was shaking slightly. With the love came a deep uneasiness.

For a man who had buried his emotions for so long, to feel them again now was both jarring and a little frightening. It was easier when he didn't feel anything at all.

His gaze returned to Ali's face and he felt the uneasiness begin to subside.

_Love is many things, my dear. But the one thing love is not is hurt._

A small smile came to his lips. Mrs. Kettle, like always it seemed, was right. He knew absolutely that both Alina and her love would never hurt him. It was the one certainty in this world that he had.

He eased himself out from under her and slipped from the bed, careful not to wake her. He couldn't help but grin as she made a sleepy noise and rolled onto her stomach, snuggling closer to the warm spot where his body had once been.

He carefully slipped on his jeans and wandered out of the bedroom and down the hall, trying to find the bathroom.

This was actually the first time he had set foot in her apartment and he was a little surprised he had found the bedroom last night. Especially with him being otherwise _occupied._

He found the bathroom with no problem and quickly relieved himself before washing his hands and stepping back out into the hall. He looked towards the open bedroom door, getting a clear view of Ali from where she laid in the bed. The sheet had slipped down in sleep, her beautiful breasts bared to his hungry eyes.

A wave of lust came over him and while he could think of many ways to wake her up he decided to let her sleep. For now.

He instead wandered into the front room, scratching his bare chest as he looked around.

The front room really consisted of two rooms. The living room, which stood directly before him and the kitchen, a small space to his right that was separated by an island.

He looked around the living room first, taking note of the hundreds of movies and boxed set series the writer had on display in her massive movie case. She wasn't exaggerating about the number.

He gazed up at the bookshelves that were above. They, too, were filled to the brim with books of various genres.

He continued along the wall, his smile deepening as he spied the pictures hanging there. There were some of Alina with an older couple.

The man had the same chestnut hair as his daughter. And his eyes, hidden behind wire framed glasses, were a bright blue and framed with long eyelashes. He had a bushy mustache and his smile was bright. He looked like a man Sheamus would like instantly.

The woman was very pretty and he took her for Alina's mother instantly. They looked so much alike, though her hair was short and sandy blonde. Her eyes were the same as her daughter's though, a striking blue-green.

He gazed at more pictures and he couldn't help but chuckle.

There were some of Alina with a baby boy. The pictures told a story, the lad going from child to a teenager of about thirteen. He was very tall for his age and lanky, towering over his short aunt. His hair was dark brown, as were his eyes. But he could see that they shared the same smile. Bright, beaming.

The rest were of Alina and baby girl who had turned into a lass no more than four or five. She was a wee pixie with the same peaches and cream skin as her aunt. Though her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles. She also had her aunt's chestnut brown curls and her eyes were like her grandfather's, bright blue.

The Irishman began to frown as he noticed there were no pictures of the children's mother, Alina's sister. Given their past relationship he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. But he did feel sad for her.

"Hi."

At the sound of the shyly spoken word the Celtic Warrior turned around, his expression growing tender.

Ali stood in the hallway, hair wild and a sheet wrapped around her body. She was looking at him almost carefully, as though she wasn't sure what to expect.

Sheamus felt guilty for that. He imagined she must have been wondering if he had meant what he said to her last night. Or if he was going to take it back and leave again.

Without a word he crossed over to her, picking her up and kissing her hungry. Instantly Ali's arms came around him, the writer returning the embrace.

They kissed until they were forced to part to feed their air starved lungs, but he kept hold of her.

She beamed at him, her worry fading away.

"Good morning." she murmured to him.

"It is now." he told her with a deep chuckle that curled her toes.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as he finally sat her down.

"Not long." he confided, "About twenty minutes or so."

"Are you hungry?" she questioned as she began to make her way towards the kitchen.

He was on her in a second, arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her back against his strong chest. He leaned over, his lips burying in the crook of her neck.

"Ah'm always hungry, sweetness." he murmured between licks and nips.

"I meant for food." Ali giggled but then she closed her eyes and leaned into his seeking mouth. God, what a mouth that man had on him.

He released her and turned her to face him. His expression was at once innocent and Ali didn't buy it for a second.

"So did Ah." he told her with a boyish grin.

"Mmm-hmm." Ali smirked up at him before turning and heading back towards the kitchen.

She had gone a few steps when she felt his large warm hand on her shoulder, halting her movements. She felt his other hand press against the small of her back, leading her over to one of the stools at the island.

"Have a seat, lass." he said as he motioned her to sit down, "Breakfast is on me."

"Sheamus, you don't have to-" Ali started to protest but he gave her a look.

"Ah want to." he nodded towards the stool, "Now sit."

She plopped onto the stool and leaned forward, elbows resting on the island and her chin in her hands.

"Whatever you say." she relented.

His look of triumph didn't escape her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sheamus made his way over to the fridge, opening the door and peering inside. He soon pulled out eggs, cheese, veggies and bacon along with strawberry jelly.

He sat the items on the counter before looking around, unsure.

He glanced back at her and asked hopefully, "Skillet?"

Ali started to hop up when he waved her back down, "Just tell me, lass."

"Inside the stove." she giggled, shaking her head,

"Thank ya." he opened the stove and grinned, "Ah ha!"

He removed the skillet, sitting it on one of the front burners. He then opened the drawer beside the stove, removing a spatula. He looked quite pleased with himself that he had been able to find it without her assistance.

Ali sat back and watched with a smile as he made toast, bacon and omelets. Soon breakfast was ready and he sat her plate before her, adding a glass of juice while he, himself, had a tall glass of milk.

"Sorry I don't have any coffee." the writer said sheepishly.

"It's all right." he gave her a grin before downing half his glass in one gulp.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, stealing little looks and sharing smiles with each other.

Ali still couldn't believe he was there. When she had woken up that morning and discovered he wasn't in the bed she had thought that last night had been nothing but a dream. But then she had sat up and peered out the door, finding him in her living room and checking out her family photos.

She had to admit that there was still a small part of her that worried that he would get scared again and leave her. She feared that her heart would be broken yet again.

She couldn't believe it when he told her he loved her. Those were the last words she ever expected to hear from him. She still wondered if maybe she had imagined it.

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts, and focused her attention on him. He was looking down at his plate, eyes thought. Instantly uneasiness welled up within the writer.

She began to steel herself as she asked quietly, "Sheamus?"

He blinked, looking up at her. Her gave her a smile but she could seeing something unknown dancing in her eyes.

"Do you do remember when Ah first announced that Ah wanted you if Ah won John's title?" he began.

"Yeah." Ali smiled, "Kind of hard to forget."

"And, uh, Ah told you that you weren't a prize." he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah . . ." the writer said slowly, not sure if she was going to like where this was going.

"Ah didn' mean a word of it." Sheamus admitted, looking at her, "In fact, Ah thought you were the best prize Ah could have won."

Ali ducked her head as she blushed, a soft smile coming to her lips. Okay, that was definitely not what she had expected.

"Flatterer." she giggled, daring to peek up at him through her long lashes.

He leaned across the island and she promptly stood on the rungs of the stool, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"What brought that up?" she asked as she sat back down.

He shrugged, digging into his omelet, "Ah just wanted you to know that Ah always wanted you, is all."

"Well I have a confession to make, too." Ali told him and instantly his eyes returned to her face.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"I've always thought you were quite handsome." she admitted, grinning widely, "Ever since the first time I saw you."

He gaped at her, astonished, "You were terrified of me in the beginnin'."

"I know, but I still thought you were handsome!" Ali said with a laugh, earning a chuckle from the Irishman.

They finished breakfast and the writer hopped up, grabbing the plates, glasses and silverware and putting them into the dishwasher before the wrestler could protest.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Sheamus asked when she finished the task, his hand reaching out for hers.

He led them over to the couch and sat down, settling her firmly on his lap. Ali curled her arms around his neck and leaned against him, head nestled onto his shoulder.

"Not really." she answered, "My book's finished. I just wanted to take some time off to recoup before beginning another one."

"I read yer book." he told her quietly.

He felt her still against him before she asked softly, "You did?"

"Hmm." the Celtic Warrior nodded, "John gave me the copy you gave him along with his spare key."

"Oh." Ali raised her head, curiosity and uncertainty coming over her, "Did you. . .What did you think?"

He looked at her tenderly, hand stroking her hair, "Yer talented, lass. Of course Ah've always thought that. The way you write, you make me feel what yer characters are feeling."

Ali began to smile at him, touched by his words, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Besides," he puffed out his chest, the very picture of arrogance, "It's not everyday a man get made into a romantic hero."

The writer pulled back and looked at him, smirking, "What makes you think Sebastian was based on you?"

He wasn't swayed, a wicked light coming to his eyes as he murmured, "Kind of easy to figure it out, sweetness. Giant of a man wit'-how did you put it? Oh yeah, 'a body that looked like it was carved from marble' and 'eyes the color of blue ashes and filled wit' fire'. Who else would it be?"

He ducked his head, chuckling self-consciously as he added, "Besides, the fella was stubborn as hell and had fiery temper."

"Okay, so you caught me." Ali giggled as she took hold of his chin and made him look into her eyes, "Sebastian is based on you."

"Ah liked him." the Irishman admitted, "Even if he was a bit of a _gobshite_."

He grew serious as he reached out and stroked her cheek, "Ah especially didn' like how he treated his woman. Ah'm glad he finally got his head out of his _arse _and told her how he really felt."

"She was glad, too." Ali murmured before he drew her to him for a kiss.

He buried his hands in her silky curls as he took control of her mouth. He tasted her thoroughly, his tongue caressing her own. He could feel Ali's arms tightening around his neck and he grunted in response, one of his hands leaving her hair to band across her waist and pull her tighter against his body.

She could feel his erection beginning to harden and she whimpered, wiggling against him.

Sheamus pulled back with a hiss, eyes hooded and heated as they locked with hers.

"Feel like a shower?" he asked with a smirk and the writer nodded in earnest.

He began to grin as he picked her up, earning a squeal from the woman as he threw her over his shoulder and made his way into the bathroom.

He stepped inside the bathroom and sat her down, face filled with intent. Without a word he took hold of the sheet and began to wind it around his hand as he drew it from her body. Soon she was standing before him, unabashedly naked.

His eyes raked over her body hungrily. It didn't matter how many times he saw her, she always overwhelmed him. She was just so bleedin' beautiful.

"You're turn." she purred, kneeling down before he could reach for her.

She knelt before him, small hands going for the button and zipper of his jeans. She had it opened instantly, his hardening length springing forth. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at it in awe. It was still so intimidating and astounding to her.

Sheamus saw her approval and all but groaned when that pink tongue of hers came out to lick her lips. He held his breath, waiting as she seemed to contemplate. They had never gone this route before, Ali still too shy and inexperienced to even attempt the act.

He swore if she did it, though, he'd lose his mind and whatever control he had left.

She gazed up at him hesitantly before turning back to his erection. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out and took hold of him in her small hands. She could feel him jerk at her touch and she felt a small sense of feminine pride.

He could practically feel his body burning just from her blue-green eyes on him. His hands clenched and unclenched, his breathing growing deeper and uneven.

Heart hammering, Ali closed her eyes and leaned forward, brushing her tongue gently against the tip of him.

He tilted his head back and groaned, low and deep in his throat. When he looked back down at her his eyes were narrowed with tightly held control and unadulterated lust.

"Get in the shower." he ordered, voice rough.

Ali rose on shaky legs and did as he said, slipping into her shower. She turned and watched on, her own desire growing, as he shucked his jeans and climbed in after her.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he reached behind him and turned on the water. It soon began to heat up as he reached for her.

He had her in his arms and pressed back against the shower wall in seconds. His mouth came down, latching onto her neck where it met her shoulder. Ali gripped at his red locks, holding him to her. Her eyes slid closes as a low moan eased from her lips, her legs coming around him and pulling him closer to her.

Sheamus snaked a hand up to cup her breast, fingers kneading the tender flesh. He heard her whimper in his ear and he turned his head, mouth crashing against hers. He ravaged her mouth for a few minutes before lifting her higher in his arms and leaning down, lips closing around one taunt peak.

Ali's eyes flew open with a gasp at the feel of his lips, teeth and tongue on her. They slowed closed as she leaned forward, pressing kisses against the top of his head.

He captured her other breast, suckling at it hungrily. She tasted so good. The best thing he had ever had on his lips.

He felt himself smirking against her breast. Well, one of the best things for sure.

While he did that his hand moved down between their bodies, fingers exploring her folds and finding them wet with more than just the water from the shower. He slipped a finger inside of her, pumping in and out as he continued to lave at her flesh.

Soon he pulled back from her breast, his mouth once again capturing hers as one finger became two. Ali could feel the pressure growing more and more taunt. Just a little bit more and she was going to splinter.

"_Tar. Tar dom_." he rasped against her lips as his digits sped up, his thumb now stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex.

It all became too much for her and white lights exploded behind her eyes as she shattered and her body shook.

Sheamus had pulled back to watch her, taking in the way her head titled back and that smile of absolute satisfaction lit up her features. He would never get tired of that look. It was the most beautiful, most _pure, _thing he had ever seen. Just like her.

As she came back down she found him watching her, clearly pleased with himself but also filled with want.

She leaned forward and kissed him, whispering against his lips, "Take me, _mo laoch álainn._"

He needed no further prompting as he took hold of her hips and entered her in one thrust. Her back arched, her arms and legs tightening around him at the feeling of him inside of her. Gasping, she opened her eyes to find him watching her, equal parts lust and concern in his eyes. Even after all that time, he was still worried about hurting her. It made her love him all the more.

She leaned over and kissed him, moving against him to silently tell him that she was all right. That seemed to convince him and he surged against her. He ground his mouth against hers, his tongue mimicking the actions of his thrusts.

She could feel the fire once again blazing to life inside of her and it wasn't long until she was clinging to him, whimper and moaning, calling his name over and over again.

Sheamus heard her calls, felt her response and it spurned him on. His continued to pump into her and soon they came together, bodies shuddering as their joined climaxes washed over them. It made him howl with triumph.

He leaned heavily against her, the wall supporting them both, as he willed his racing heart to subside. Her legs had grown lax, but were still wrapped around him and he could feel her hand stroking his back. He turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss into her temple.

He eased out of her and gently set her on her feet. He couldn't help but grin as she smiled brightly up at him. He reached out and cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her silky smooth skin as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." Ali murmured, heart in her eyes.

He felt his stomach clench at her words, uneasiness rising up just below the surface. It was still a little unsettling hearing them from her. He was only just starting to accept that he was worthy of her and her love, after all.

Instead of saying anything he cupped her cheeks and raised her up on tiptoe, his lips brushing over hers once, twice, before settling in a long, thorough kiss. He parted her lips easily as his tongue slipped inside and tasted her. He deepened the embrace, but did so with unhurried ease. He took his time, simply enjoying her.

When he pulled back he reached for her washcloth and her bath gel, pouring a generous amount in it. Once he had the cloth lathered up, he began to wash her gently, yet meticulously. There wasn't one part of her body that didn't get touched, first with the soap and then his lips.

To say Ali enjoyed the attention was an understatement. The things that man could do with both his hand and his mouth. . .

But while she enjoyed his ministrations she couldn't help but remember the shadows that had passed over his face at her declaration of love. She knew this was hard for him, coming to terms with his own feelings while accepting hers.

_Well I'm just going to have to show him how good it can be between us_, she decided and a slow smile came to her as she thought of all the ways she could show him her love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Next up day turns to night. Sheamus meets Ali's new agent, Maxwell, but will things go smoothly? Or will old insecurities rear their ugly head?**


	2. Saturday Evening

After their passionate bout in the shower they had gotten dressed and Ali had taken him out and showed him around Portland. Sheamus was pleasantly surprised to find that the city was filled with plenty of fun and interesting things to do, grand food and even grander drinks.

Now here it was, Saturday evening, and they were sitting in one of Portland's more upscale restaurants, sharing a meal.

The Irishman leaned back in his chair, glass to his lips. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, the blue depths taking in every inch of her.

When she had emerged from her bedroom that night wearing the body hugging, deep purple dress that showed off a good portion of her shapely legs and a tasteful yet tantalizing glimpse of her ample cleavage, he had wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to bed.

Ali had seen the look and though she had clearly enjoyed his response she had told him firmly that she was starving and that he could have his way with her later.

He intended to keep that promise. And then some.

Now here they sat and Sheamus felt like a king. Great food, great Guinness and the most beautiful woman in the world sitting across from him.

Life couldn't get much better.

Ali took a bite of her chicken and she felt her face begin to flush at the way his eyes, ever predatory, followed the fork to her mouth. His gaze finally met hers and he leisurely licked his lips.

She carefully sat the fork down and picked up her napkin, dabbing at her own lips. What she really wanted to do was use it to fan herself. It had gotten suddenly very warm in the once comfortably cool restaurant.

As though sensing her thoughts the Celtic Warrior lowered his glass and smirked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she accused, but did so with a hint of a smile.

He arched an eyebrow in feint innocence, "Enjoyin' what, lass?"

"Don't give me that." she whispered, leaning in closer, "You know very well what I'm talking about. You, sitting there, practically having eye sex with me."

He threw back his head and laughed, earning curious glances from the other patrons as well as a giggle from the writer.

"Ah don' know what yer talkin' about." he shrugged as he grabbed his own fork and took a healthy bite of his baked potato.

He paused, eyes lighting up as he nodded in approval, "This is really good."

He glanced back over at her, noting that she wasn't buying his innocent act for a second.

"It's yer own fault." he stated before taking another bite.

"How so?" Ali asked with a laugh.

"What did you expect when you look so bleedin' beautiful." he stated, feel proud when she blushed at the compliment, "Besides, that's what you get for not sittin' beside me like Ah wanted."

"Yeah, because I knew what you would have done with that other hand of yours if I had." Ali murmured, glancing around nervously to make sure nobody had heard her.

He leered at her, "Don' act like you wouldn' have enjoyed it, sweetness."

Ali's blush deepened and she ducked her head.

"I didn't say that." she admitted and Sheamus felt his smile growing.

Hmm, he thought so. Oh she was still a bit of an innocent, he would give her that. But there was more vixen in her than she'd like to admit.

He couldn't wait to help bring it to the surface. The things they would do together. . .

"Ali?"

The writer's eyes lit up in surprise and she instantly jumped to her feet, "Max!"

Sheamus watched on with slightly narrowed eyes as Ali stood and rushed to hug the tall man. While she did that it gave the wrestler the chance to check him out: Curly, sandy blonde hair that reminded him too much of that Brad Maddox muppet. Brown eyes that strayed entirely too long on his woman's body for his liking. Ridiculously expensive suit, tailor made for his somewhat built frame. Clean shaven and baby faced.

In the three seconds he had gotten to study him he had decided that the fella was a _gobshite_. Pure and simple.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked as she pulled back and looked up at her agent expectantly, "I thought you'd be back in New York by now."

"I decided to stay the weekend." Max clarified, "I tried calling you earlier, to see if you wanted to go out to dinner, but I didn't get an answer."

He at last turned his attention to Sheamus and the Celtic Warrior could see he was mentally taking stock. The wrestler sat up straighter in his chair, doing everything he could to keep from sneering.

He was no slouch, himself, he told himself as he adjusted his black flat cap. He rose to his feet and extended his hand, nodding to the other man.

"Me name's Sheamus." he introduced, applying a little more pressure than maybe he should have when he shook the agent's hand.

Maxwell's eyes squinted slightly at the pain and he was quick to let go. Massaging the now sore limb, he offered a hint of a smile, "Maxwell Sutton. Ali's agent."

"Nice to meet ya, fella." Sheamus motioned to the table, "Would you like to sit down?"

It went against every one of his instincts to invite the other man to sit down, but he figured he should play nice for Ali's sake. If the fella got out of line, though, then all bets were off.

"Thank you." Maxwell actually looked a little surprised by the offer, "But I have a table waiting.

"Are you going to be in town for much longer?' he inquired.

"All weekend." Sheamus told him with a grin.

"Then please allow me to invite you both out to dinner tomorrow night." Maxwell proposed, "My treat."

He glanced at Ali, "Say, seven o'clock at the Tennyson?"

"Tennyson?" Sheamus repeated.

"It's a new restaurant that just opened." Ali looked at Maxwell in a sort of awe, "And I thought you needed reservations six months in advance to get in there."

The agent snickered and gave her a wink, "Let's just say I know a guy who owes me a favor."

Sheamus cast his eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

"I. . ." Ali glanced at her boyfriend with equal parts uncertainty and hopefulness.

Though there was a large part of her that just wanted to spend the weekend with only him, she couldn't help but want to go to dinner. Maxwell was a huge part of her life and she wanted to share that with Sheamus. She wanted him to share in every aspect of her dreams with her.

"Ah think that's a grand idea." Sheamus said without hesitation.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but the guy was Alina's agent. He should do all that he could to try and be a part of that element of her life.

Besides, he could see that she really wanted to go and he couldn't deny her anything.

"Great." Maxwell beamed at both of them, "So I'll see you both tomorrow at seven."

He went to extend his hand towards the Irishman then paused, remembered what had happened the last time. He seemed to take a deep breath before his hand went further.

When Sheamus shook it, though, he did so without too much force. Though he wasn't too thrilled with the guy, he was willing to give him a chance. If only for Alina's sake.

"Have a good night." Maxwell nodded at Sheamus before turning back to Ali.

Everything in the wrestler when still as the other man leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Ali's head. The writer pulled back and grinned at him, seemingly all right with the action.

She waved goodbye to him and glanced back at the Celtic Warrior. Her smile slowly faded as she noticed the chill that had crept into his eyes as he watched her agent walk away.

"Sheamus?" she asked cautiously, "I'm sorry. If you really didn't want to go I can call Max tomorrow and can-"

"No." he replied quietly, his gaze softening as he turned back to her, "No, Ah know how much yer lookin' forward to it."

He began to smirk as he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, "Besides, it'll give me a chance to see you in another one of those dresses."

Ali laughed, whacking him across the chest playfully.

"You're really funny, Irishman." she deadpanned as he pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, "Really funny."

.

.

.

.

.

They forwent desert and instead opted to take a stroll along the water walk, the pair looking out over the ocean.

"It's really nice here." the wrestler mused as he slipped an arm over Ali's shoulders and pulled her close.

Her arms went easily around his waist and she laid her head against his chest, smiling, "It's home."

They came to a stop, the pair watching as the black waves roll in and out. When the writer looked up she noticed that the wrestler was frowning, his eyes thoughtful.

"Hey." she murmured as she reached up and took hold of his chin, "Are you all right?"

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He turned to her, pulling her closer as he smiled faintly, "Just thinkin'."

"About?" Ali gently prompted.

He once again looked to the ocean, murmuring thoughtfully, "Home. Me family."

"You really miss them." the writer sighed as she held him tightly, snuggling against his chest.

He ran his hand through her hair, eyes still locked on the ocean, "Last time Ah got to see them was about a year ago. The WWE went to Ireland and Ah got to spend the day wit' them."

Ali pulled back and looked up at him, her heart breaking for him. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her parents or her nephew and niece. Sure, there had been times when she went days or even a couple of weeks without seeing them. But she could still come home. He didn't get the same luxury.

"I'll be your family." she smiled lovingly up at him, "While you're here."

He looked down at her, something profound filling his eyes. He didn't say a word, instead just lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Ali wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace with her whole heart and soul.

Sheamus held her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss. The depths of his feelings for this woman. . .They might have been scary, but they were worth it. She was worth it.

When it ended he couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. He held her tightly to him, his forehead against her own and his eyes closed.

"Ya know, Ah still have the glass Celtic cross you gave me." he told her, "Ah take it wit' me wherever Ah go."

"I'm glad you like it." she smiled.

"Ah still can' believe you did it. Talkin' to me ma. Gettin' her to send you dirt from Ireland." he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Especially after everythin' Ah had done to you."

"That's because I love you." she whispered.

The look he gave her was so intense, so filled with desire, that it made her heart speed up.

"Ah love you, Ahlina." he told her, the words coming out carefully but still coming out.

"Good to know." she grinned before giving him a smack on the lips and jumping to the ground.

He blinked, looking down at her in surprise. She grinned up at him, brazenly proud of herself. It made him laugh, his sad mood instantly lifting.

He turned away and removed his cap, scratching his head. This woman had so much cheek in her. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

He slowly slipped his cap back on, his eyes locking in on something up ahead.

"Come here." he beckoned to her with his finger, Ali instantly going to his side.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile as he took her hand and led her down the sidewalk.

"Ice cream." he stated, his steps brisk, "Ah want it."

"You are a good and wise man." the writer sighed as she hurried to keep up.

They entered the ice cream shop, Sheamus leading the way to the counter. Ali could only stand back and watch him with a grin. He was like a kid in. . .well, an ice cream shop.

He caught her look and ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah, so you figured out me one weakness." he muttered as he turned back to the display case.

"And here I thought _I _was your one weakness." Ali quipped with a chuckle.

He slowly turned back to look at her, the expression on his face making her grow warm. He leaned down till their lips were mere inches apart, his gaze never leaving hers.

"You'll find out what you are to me when we get back to yer place." he said in a low voice and Ali couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine.

He must have seen her trembling, or else he somehow sensed it, because he straightened to his full height and asked with feint innocence, "Cold, sweetness?"

She scoffed at him but didn't answer.

He smirked at her before turning back to look through the case.

Ali ordered a mint chocolate chip cone while he ordered a hot fudge sundae. They stepped out onto the street and started walking, eating their ice cream.

"Is this good for your training?" the writer snickered as he took a large bite of his sundae.

Sheamus glanced over at her, arching an eyebrow, "Ah'll burn it off, don' worry."

Ali grinned at him before taking a lick of her cone. His eyes zeroed in on her tongue, following it as she swirled it across the sweet treat before it disappeared back into her mouth.

"This is really good." the writer murmured, her attention on the window display of a nearby store.

"Can Ah have a taste?" he asked, stepping up to her.

"Sure." she smiled and held her cone out to him.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist but didn't bring the cone to his lips. Instead he gave her a tug until she was up on her tiptoes and his mouth descended on hers. Her lips parted under his as the kiss intensified. He could taste the cool mint, the hint of chocolate and something fresh and sweet and wholly his Alina.

When it was over he pulled back and rumbled, his voice having a rough edge to it, "Mmm, yer right. It does taste good."

Ali swallowed, her ice cream immediately forgotten.

Sheamus smirked at her, bringing his sundae back to his mouth, "Finish yer ice cream, lass."

"Maybe I want something else." Ali murmured.

"And you can have it." he nodded towards her cone, "But you need to finish yer desert first."

She had never eaten an ice cream cone faster in her life.

.

.

.

.

.

The second they stepped back into her apartment he swept her up into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom, the pair kissing.

He sat her on the bed but surprisingly didn't follow. She sat there and looked at him in confusion.

"Take off yer dress." he told her as he removed his cap, tossing it on her nearby chair.

He slipped his tie off, as well as he jacket, and they, too, joined the hat.

"I thought you would do it." Ali stated, bewildered.

"You don' want me doin' it." he chuckled down at her, "Not if you want to wear it again. Now go on. Ah want you naked by the time Ah get back."

And with that he turned and made his way back into the hall.

"Wait!" Ali rose up on her knees and called after him, "Where are you going?!"

He didn't answer, instead making his way to the kitchen. The closer he drew to the fridge the bigger his grin got.

Sheamus opened the door, his eyes locking in on the chocolate sauce. He had started getting ideas about it the second he had seen it that morning.

He took it out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave, heating it up just enough to warm it. He didn't want to get it too hot.

As he came back to the bedroom he found Ali waiting for him, naked and under the covers. Her eyes landed on the chocolate and she laughed.

"My, I had no idea you had such a sweet tooth." she murmured as she turned back to him.

"You have no idea." Sheamus nodded towards her, "But Ah wouldn' stay under there if Ah were you, lass. Not if you don' want those blankets to get covered wit' chocolate."

The writer shimmied out of the bed, removing the blankets and tossing them onto the chair. When she returned she laid back on her elbows and awaited him.

He started to place one knee on the bed when she held up a hand.

"Un-uh." she said with an impish smile, "You, too, mister."

He chuckled but stood up and quickly shed his clothes. He noticed the way she followed him, how her eyes widened slightly and filled with delight at the sight of him, and he felt pride well up inside of him. Nobody had ever made him feel, well, so attractive before.

Sure he had been with many women. And they had clearly liked what they had seen. But with Alina it was different. Her desire for him went deeper. It made it seem truer to him. Made it worth more.

He climbed onto the bed and came to rest beside her, chocolate sauce in hand. He poured a small amount on his finger to test the temperature and started to bring it to his lips.

Ali took his hand and brought it to her mouth, her lips closing around his finger and she sucked the chocolate from his digit.

Sheamus groaned at the feeling of her tongue on him. He removed his finger, causing a 'popping' sound to escape her lips before his mouth descended on hers. They shared a heated kiss and he almost contemplated forgetting about the chocolate all together.

But then he remembered back on his plans and he pulled back with a feral grin. He drizzled some at the base of her throat. The writer's mouth fell open at the feeling of the warm chocolate but she had no time to react as he leaned over and began to lick up the sweet treat. His mouth attached itself to her skin, suckling and tasting both her and the cocoa.

Ali's eyes slid closed as she found herself arching up towards his warm mouth. A whimper escaped her throat and Sheamus rumbled in response.

As he pulled back she discovered chocolate on his mustache and chin. Unable to stop herself, she leaned up and traced his chin with her tongue. Sheamus' mouth crashed against hers, their tongue caressing and mating.

He pulled back and grinned, reaching for the chocolate sauce again. He drizzled some onto the tip of one of her breasts, the Celtic Warrior licked his lips and looked quite pleased with himself.

Ali couldn't help but giggle, "Well that's an interesting chocolate sundae you have there."

"Good enough to eat." Sheamus murmured before leaning over and capturing her breast.

The writer gasped and whimpered, no longer feeling like giggling. She closed her eyes and arched up against him as he suckled and tugged at her flesh with his lips and teeth and tongue.

Once all the sweet liquid was lapped up he drizzled more onto her other breast and began to devour it.

_Why didn' Ah think of this before_? he mused to himself as he feasted on her flesh. She had tasted sweet before but now. . .

He pulled back and stole another kiss from her lips then, grinning devilishly, he began to write the word 'mine' on her stomach with an arrow pointing down towards her mound.

Ali looked down at it with wide eyes before throwing her head back and laughing. Ooh, she was going to get him back for that one!

He sat the chocolate down and leaned over her, tracing the letters with his tongue before blazing a trail downwards. And suddenly the laugher disappeared from the writer's throat.

It was replaced with a deep moan as he finally found the apex of her thighs, parting her folds and tracing his chocolate coated tongue along her sensitive nub. It wasn't long before he was latched onto it, lips pulling before he alternated licking and nibbling.

Ali jerked at the feeling of his mouth on her and one of his arms banded over her stomach to keep her in place and at his mercy.

The writer closed her eyes, arching into him as she felt herself climbing up the peak. He continued on relentlessly and soon spasms were overtaking her body. Shaking, she fell over the edge, crying out his name.

When she finally came back down she opened her eyes to find him watching her intently, conquest written across his handsome face.

"You taste better than chocolate." he growled, blue eyes smoldering, as he crawled back up her body to once again lay claim to her lips.

It was a heady combination, the taste of the chocolate and herself on her tongue. It had her senses reeling at the erotic sensation.

"Now Ah have a new reason to call you 'sweetness'." he murmured against her mouth, the Irishman chuckling.

"Mmm." Ali purred before pulling away from him.

He looked at her, naked and traces of chocolate still coating her skin. He could even see fingerprints-_his _fingerprints-on her body and it called to his more primal nature.

He started to reach for her when she moved away from him, shaking her head.

"My turn." she breathed, reaching for the chocolate.

Sheamus began to chuckle as he rolled onto his back and slipped his hands behind his head. Fair enough, he'd give the lass her go.

"Have yer way wit' me." he sighed.

Oh, she would. He could count on that.

Instead of drizzling the sticky substance directly on him she instead chose to coat her fingers. Grinning mischievously, she sat the bottle down and instead traced a path over his pecks, making sure to run her fingers over both of his nipples, before scaling down each and every one of his abs. She followed it up with circling his bellybutton. The sauce was a stark contrast against his pale skin, standing out.

Finished with her handiwork, and looking quite pleased, she reached up and slowly licked the brown liquid from her first finger.

She paused in mid swipe, noticing how his eyes had darkened at her movements. She slowly removed her finger and, never breaking eye contact, lowered her hand to his mouth. Her fingers slipped inside and she felt her center clench when he began to suckle the digits.

Ali was unable to resist and she leaned forward, her mouth replacing her fingers. They tasted each other and the sweet cocoa.

The writer pulled away and began to trial her lips over his chin and throat before reaching his chest. She glanced up at him and licked her lips before lowering her head over one of his nipples.

At the first touch of her mouth on him the Irishman groaned, eyes slamming shut. His hands clenched behind his head as he forced himself to lay back and accept what she was doing to him.

But it was hard, along with a particular part of his anatomy. More than anything he wanted her. Now. Under him. Over him. He didn't care, he just wanted her.

And yet he held off. He had started this game and it was only fair to let her have her turn. But as soon as it was over she was his. . .

"Do you like that?" her sultry voice reached his ears and he opened his eyes to find her staring intently up at him.

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips as she took another swipe at his nipple, her gaze never leaving his.

The Celtic Warrior all but growled. The tease.

Ali focused her full attention on his body, moving to close her mouth around his other nipple. As she laved at it she felt one of his hands bury in her hair, holding her head to him. She smiled against his skin before continuing to suckle him.

Once all traces of chocolate were cleaned from his pecks she moved lower, her breasts brushing against his chest and now being coated with the treat..

Once she reached his abs she took her time exploring each and every one, loving them with licks and kisses. She would never get tired of his abs. To be honest, along with his eyes, they were the first thing she had noticed about him.

As she trailed down lower her tongue swirled around his belly button before dipping inside. Suddenly she felt his hands clamp on her arms, the writer being dragged back up and flipped onto her back.

She looked up at him in surprise, finding him grinning down at her.

"My turn again." he growled before his mouth crashed against hers.

While he dominated the kiss he maneuvered between her legs, his hands gripping her thighs and wrapping them around his hips. His hands found their way to her backside and he surged into her, causing her to arch against him and gasp.

Her legs instantly tightened around him, her hands holding onto his shoulders as he started to pump into her. He couldn't help himself. While he had enjoyed her sweet torture his body was screaming for him to take her. He was honestly surprised he had lasted as long as he had.

His mouth found it's way to her neck as he continued to ride her. He could still taste traces of the chocolate mixed with her own personal flavor. It was doing his head, both of them, in.

Ali held him tightly to her as she moved against him. Their bodies seemed to work as one, surging in unison.

One of his hands left her behind, reaching around and stealing between her folds. He began to stroke her and the writer's breathing sped up. She shattered soon after, her limbs gripping at him and his name on her lips.

He felt her inner muscles milking him and he pumped into her three more times before reaching his own climax. He practically growled as he came, the Irishman then slowly sinking onto her. He held her tightly to him and he could feel them both shaking.

After a few minutes he forced himself to pull out of her and roll to his side. His arms instantly went around her, pulling her to his side. Ali laid her head against his chest and looked down at both of them, giggles beginning to bubble up from her throat.

"We're a mess." she glanced up at him and her giggling turned into full on laughter. His red mustache and beard were now brown, as was his lower lip and chin.

He chuckled before tracing a finger over her cheek where a smear of chocolate had somehow found its way.

He licked his finger and murmured, "That we are, lass.

"Shower?" he said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ali giggled and nodded, "Yes, please."

Chuckling, he climbed out of the bed and reached for her. Wrapping an arm tightly around her, he led the way to the bathroom.

"I think next time we should try ice cream." Ali proposed and the Irishman groaned in anticipation at the thought.

"Ah love the way you think, sweetness."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Ali's cocktail dress can be found in my profile.**

** Next up, Sunday morning. Sheamus begins to contemplate their upcoming dinner with Maxwell and the lovers go out to breakfast. But trouble is sure to follow.**


	3. Sunday Morning

Ali sighed in her sleep, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. She was having the most wonderful dream.

She and Sheamus were holed up in a log cabin somewhere, just the two of them among nature. They had made a pallet in front of the roaring fireplace and now they were laying there, naked and in each other's arms.

She could feel his lips on her neck, his rough voice whispering how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her.

She could feel his hand running up her ribs to cup one of her breasts. If felt so real, she could actually feel the warmth, the callous texture, of his palm on her.

The writer turned her head to the side, a sigh escaping her, "Sheamus."

Dream Sheamus paused and she heard him chuckle before murmuring, "Come back to me, sweetness."

Her brows knit in sleep. Come back to him? She _was_ with him. Right there with him in that beautiful cabin.

"Come back to me." it was followed by the feeling of warm lips pressing against her temple.

The dream began to fade as she slowly started to wake up. Ali wanted to cry out at the loss of it. No! No, it was such a beautiful dream. She didn't want to leave yet.

Soon her eyes began to open, as unfocused as her mind. She looked around in confusion. She was no longer in the cabin but instead in her bedroom. Other than that, things were exactly as they had been in the dream. Sheamus was laying above her, hand cupping her breast. He was looking down at her with a smile, his own eyes still soft with sleep and filled with growing lust.

"There's a naked Irishman on top of me." Ali deadpanned as she looked up at him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, sweetness." said naked Irishman blinked, looking a little put out.

"Nope." Ali smiled lazily as her arms snaked up his shoulders and around his neck, "That's a very, _very_ good thing."

The wrestler chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he buried his face in her neck.

"Ah missed you." he murmured against her flesh, "Ah like bein' able to wake up wit' you next to me."

"I like it, too." Ali turned and kissed the side of his head.

Sheamus pulled back and looked down at her, contemplating something. Ali's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What is it, my love?" she asked, studying him.

He glanced over her head for a second, as though trying to find the right words.

When he at last turned back to her she could see the hesitance in his eyes, "You, um, you said you wanted to take some time off before writin' yer next book, right?"

"Yeah." Ali said slowly.

"Would you consider, maybe, takin' that time wit' me?" he asked, "Ah, uh, Ah want you to come back on the road wit' me, Ahlina. Ah miss havin' me assistant around."

Ali blinked, surprised. The truth was, it hadn't even dawned on her that he was leaving to go back on the road and, therefore, was going to be leaving her.

She was actually surprised he had asked her to come with him. She had just assumed he would do go and she'd wait-maybe even fly down to Florida to see him-when he got a few days off.

Before she could speak, though, he went on, "Ah won' interfere wit' yer writin'. That's the last thing in the world Ah'd want to do because Ah know how important it is to you.

"But Ah'd like to have you wit' me for at least a little while. When you need to-or yer ready to-go back then Ah'll let you go." he looked so earnest it was all she could do to keep from smothering him with kisses.

"Well I've always said, 'Have pen, will travel'." Ali told him with a grin.

He slowly began to smile, "So does that mean you'll come out wit' me for a little while?"

"No." the writer shook her head and his face began to fall.

She beamed up at him, "I'll come on the road with you for as long as you need me."

He began to grin before his features turned tender, "Ah'll always need you, Ahlina."

"Good to know." Ali nodded before his lips claimed hers.

Sheamus couldn't believe his good fortune. When he had woken up that morning he had instantly looked to her, watching as she curled against him in sleep. He had felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized this would be his last day with her for awhile. It was then and there that he decided to ask her to come back out on the road with him.

He had never felt more nervous. She had her own life now, after all. She was about to become a published author. She had more books that she was sure to write. What if she didn't, or couldn't, have time for him? Though it had hurt, he had prepared himself for the possibility that she would say 'no'.

But it had all been in vain. He had her back and he was going to keep her if he had anything to say about it.

He pulled back eventually, his hand stroking through her hair. Suddenly her stomach began to rumble and Ali gasped while Sheamus laughed. The writer soon joined in, though she was blushing.

"Ah take it yer hungry." he smirked down at her.

"A little." her eyes suddenly lit up, "Feel like going out for breakfast? There's a great coffee shop down the street. We can walk if you want."

"Sounds good, lass." the wrestler nodded and reluctantly climbed off of her.

Ali got out of bed and wandered over to her dresser, pulling out her underwear and a bra. Sheamus rolled onto his side and watched, elbow propped up and chin in his large hand.

"Ya really need those?" he asked, motioning to the items.

"Yes." Ali stuck her tongue out at him before heading to her closet to pull out some clothes.

"Maybe we should eat at home." the Irishman suggested as he sat up.

"You just want to keep me naked." Ali murmured absently as she searched for something to wear.

"Yer damned right Ah do."

Ali paused, turning back to face him. Though there was a smile tugging at his lips his eyes were dark with desire. Just the way he was looking at her made her stomach clench.

She felt her face begin to warm up again and she quickly spun around to grab her jeans and a t-shirt.

As she made her way across the room the Celtic Warrior gave pause, noticing how carefully she was walking. Instantly he stood up, concern coming over him.

"Have Ah been too rough wit' you?" he asked.

Ali drew to a stop, turning back to him in surprise. He had to have the eyes of a hawk, she swore. . .

She shook her head and gave him an embarrassed smile, ducking her head as she clarified, "No. I just. . .It's just been awhile. My body just has to get used to you again, is all."

She gave him a warm smile before walking out of the room.

Sheamus took a seat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Awhile? Over six months, he guessed. He was positive she hadn't been with anyone since him.

It made him feel relieved, thrilled and humbled to know that he was the only man to have her.

The phone out in the living room began to ring, bringing him out of his thoughts. He rose, throwing on his jeans, and started to answer it when the machine caught it first.

"Hey, Ali," Maxwell's warm voice filled the silent room "I just wanted to make sure you and Sheamus were still on for dinner tonight. Give me a call and let me know either way, gorgeous. Bye."

The Irishman's eyes narrowed at the sound of the other man calling _his _woman 'gorgeous'. It really shouldn't have bothered him. Cena called her 'Shorty' and the occasional 'beautiful', after all. So why was hearing the compliment from another man so hard to take?

Of course, John didn't have designs on his woman and, in fact, saw her more as a little sister. That definitely helped matters.

The wrestler remembered back on just that past Friday night. He had stood waiting in Alina's apartment, ready to profess his love to her, when he had heard the agent trying to come on to her.

_ "Ali, can't you see that I'm attempting to seduce you?"_

It had been all he could do to stay rooted to the spot and not go tearing out there and beating seven shades of _shite_ out of the muppet.

He smirked as he remembered back on her response: _"Max, can't you see that I'm not interested?"_

_Damned right she's not, _he thought with a scowl, _And old Max better remember that, too_.

He closed his eyes, scrubbing his hand over his face with a sigh. He really didn't want to go out to eat with that man tonight. He just wanted to stay in and make love to his beautiful girlfriend all day and night before they went back out on the road together.

He opened his eyes, a slow smile coming to his lips. Girlfriend. That was the first time he could recall that he had ever called her that. It felt good. It felt damned good.

Ali emerged from the bathroom, stepping out in the living room, "I'm ready when you are."

The Celtic Warrior turned around, taking in the jeans, simple black t-shirt and sloppy bun on her head. He slowly began to smile. She had never looked beautiful.

Ali felt herself blushing at the way he was blatantly checking her out. She ducked her head and cleared her throat, giggling, "As much as I'm enjoying the view, I don't think they'll serve you without a shirt. And shoes."

"Yeah, yeah, Ah'm goin'." he dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he made his way back into the bedroom.

The writer turned and followed after, her eyes inadvertently going to his behind. She just couldn't help herself. He had to have _the best _behind. It was absolutely perfect.

He slipped into his shirt and socks in seconds, as well as reaching for his wallet and slipping it into his back pocket. He turned to put on his shoes when he caught her staring. He began to grin as her face reddened and she quickly averted her eyes.

Oh yeah, the vixen was starting to come out more and more. He couldn't have been more proud.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali found she could only watch on in silent wonder. Sheamus had just finished his second helping of ham and eggs and was now working on his bacon and toast. She hadn't even finished her two pieces of French toast yet.

The Irishman noticed her wide eyed expression and he couldn't help but chuckle even as he bowed his head in embarrassment. He didn't know why she looked so surprised. She knew it took a lot of fuel to keep his big body going.

"It's yer own fault." he grinned up at her.

"My fault?" Ali blinked, meeting his gaze, "How is _that _my fault?"

He leaned in close and winked, "Ah've worked up quite an appetite the past few days."

Now it was the writer's turn to blush. She took a sip of her juice before snickering, "It's not my fault you're insatiable."

"And it's not mine that Ah get hard every time Ah'm around you." he countered, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Ali's eyes widened and she couldn't help but look around nervously, worried someone might have heard him.

It made the Irishman chuckle again. She was a wonder to be sure. He didn't know any other woman who could be both innocent and sensual. Sometimes at the same time. No wonder he couldn't get enough of the bewitching creature.

"Yeah. . .well. . ." Ali sputtered, at a loss for words.

"Yeah well what, lass?" he was laughing at her.

Ali stuck her tongue out at him and huffed, unable to come up with a retort. Now wasn't the time to get writer's block, she mused wryly.

Sheamus took another healthy bite of his bacon, enjoying himself.

Suddenly a pretty young woman with long, wavy blonde hair and sun-kissed skin walked by, dropping a slip of paper by the Irishman.

Ali looked at it in confusion before turning to watch the woman walk over to a table on the other side of the restaurant. She slid into a seat beside her friends, a redhead and brunette respectively, also pretty. The three women looked over at their table, their eyes on Sheamus. Ali began to frown as she saw the triumphant expression on the blonde's face.

"What is that?" she asked, turning back to her boyfriend.

Sheamus opened the note and read it's contents, snorting.

He held up the paper for her to read, "'Give me a call when you ditch her. Bandi, #555-8976'."

Ali's eyes began to constrict. The nerve of that woman. She could clearly see that he was with someone. Ugh, some people were so arrogant.

Sheamus crumbled up the paper and tossed it onto the table, not giving it a second look. He reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Don' be jealous." he smiled at her.

"I'm not." the writer muttered, but she was still frowning, "I just think it's rude that she would pull a stunt like that when you're clearly taken."

"Am Ah?" he arched an eyebrow at her, grinning.

"I thought you were." Ali removed her hand from his, crossing her arms over her chest, "Am I wrong?"

He reached over and pulled her hand back, grasping it firmly in his own, "Yer not wrong. Ah am taken."

"Damned right you are." Ali mumbled, causing the Celtic Warrior to snicker.

"And what kind of name is 'Bandi' anyway?" she added with a scoff, "What? Did her parents forget the 'r' in 'Brandi'?"

Sheamus practically howled with laughter. He had never seen the lass so jealous before. It was endearing. Plus it made him feel good, knowing that she was so possessive of him. Because he was definitely possessive of her.

They finished their meal shortly after, Sheamus putting his arm around her as he led her out of the restaurant.

They had started to walk up the street when they heard a female voice all out, "You weren't good enough for me anyway!"

The pair stopped and turned back around to find the blonde, Bandi, standing outside the restaurant. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Sheamus. Ali noticed that her friends were conspicuously absent.

"Whatever, lass." Sheamus laughed and waved her off as he started to turn Ali around and lead her away.

"Redheaded, pale freak!" Bandi yelled, "You're not even that attractive!"

Ali looked up and noticed the wrestler flinch at her words, a shadow passing over his face. It was then that she realized he was back in that place. That place where he had been a bullied, hurt and humiliated child.

Just seeing him like that made her unbelievably angry. The fact that a grown woman would act like such an immature, petty _child_ was ridiculous!

"Oh I'm in this now." Ali slipped out from under Sheamus' arm and started to approach the other woman.

"Ahlina, let it go!" Sheamus yelled after his girlfriend.

He looked at her in disbelief. What was she doing?! She was a bleedin' pacifist! He doubted she had ever been in a fight in her life.

Bandi began to smirk as she watched the other woman approach. By the look on her face it was clear that she didn't see Ali as any kind of a threat.

"What are you going to do about it, you midget bitch?" the blonde laughed down at her.

Ali's back stiffened as she straightened to her full five-foot-one-inch height. Her chin when up a notch as her eyes began to narrow.

"Are you really that insecure that you would get so bent out of shape because a guy isn't interested in you?" the writer shook her head in disgust.

Bandi went to comment but Ali cut her off, "And while we're on the subject, 'redheaded, pale freak who isn't even that attractive'? You sure didn't mind that 'redheaded, pale freak who isn't even that attractive' when you were trying to hit on him. And leaving him a note? I was pulling that kind of stuff in middle school."

"He's not worth my time anyway." the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Again, you sure seemed to think he was when you dropped your little note." Ali crossed her arms over her chest, "And, ya know, you're right about a couple of things. He does have red hair. And he is pale. But as for a freak and not even that attractive, are you blind?"

She pointed back at Sheamus, "Look at him. Look at _my _boyfriend. He is tall, he is built like a god and he is so extremely, knee-weakening gorgeous."

Sheamus couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks. Only she was able to touch him with just her words.

"He is successful and worldly," the writer went on, on a roll, "And I'm pretty sure he's going to forget what you look like two minutes from now."

Bandi glowered down at her, steam practically coming out of her ears. Without warning she took a swing at the brunette. Ali ducked the slap and grabbed her arm, using her momentum against her and swinging her into a nearby pile of garbage bags.

The other woman landed on them with a 'thud', her mouth opened in a silent scream of alarm.

"Oh, and one more thing." Ali flashed a bright smile at the fallen woman, "The man is an _animal _in bed. Does the term 'earth shattering orgasms' mean anything to you?"

And with that she turned on her heels and sashayed back to a stunned Sheamus. Looking straight ahead, she slipped her arm through his and began to lead the way back up the sidewalk and towards her apartment building.

He gaped down at her as she continued on, her head held high. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked with equal parts surprise and pride.

"John taught me a few moves." the writer clarified as she glanced up at him and smiled, "He thought I should learn to defend myself."

"Yer amazing." the Irishman shook his head in wonder.

"I get it from you." Ali beamed up at him.

He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. He noticed she was beginning to frown and he started to worry.

"Don' think about what she said, sweetness." he told her, "Ah'm not. Besides, it's nothin' Ah haven' heard before."

"It's not true." she turned to him and announced with determination, "She was just a pathetic, spiteful, poor excuse for a woman. Her words have no validity."

"Ah know." he drew to a stop and turned her around to face him, his hand cupping her cheek as he made her look into his eyes, "So why do you look so upset?"

"I'm just mad she said that to you." the writer huffed, biting her lip, "And. . .I just. . ."

"Just what?"

She looked up at him hesitantly before throwing up her hands and sighing loudly, "And I'm just ticked that she got me so steamed that I said what I said about 'earth shattering orgasms'. I mean, really! How tacky could I get?!"

Sheamus couldn't help himself. He started howling with laughter. Ali watched him, opened mouthed. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's funny." she muttered.

His laughter died down to a deep chuckle as he cupped her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. It had never meet anyone so prim and proper before. It was actually quite a turn on, considering the whole other side he got to see of her in the bedroom.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, eyes bright.

"Of course." the writer answered without hesitation.

"Well then Ah don' see a problem wit' it." he gave her a wink and smirked, "At least you were bein' honest."

He puffed out his chest, the very picture of arrogance, "Besides, a man likes to hear that he can make a woman have an 'earth shattering orgasm'."

Ali fought not to smile, but it was hard. Especially with him looking _so_ proud of himself, the scoundrel.

"Okay, let's go, Romeo." she snickered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

The second they had entered the apartment he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

With his lips near her ear he murmured, "Get undressed."

Ali giggled, "You really are insatiable."

He had pressed a kiss against her temple and straightened, making his way toward the bedroom.

But when she started to follow he had held up his hand, "No, lass, stay out here."

Ali's eyes narrowed in confusion but she didn't question him. She knew he wouldn't have answered her anyway.

She turned and closed the curtains-didn't want to give any of the neighbors a show-and began to undress.

She was fully naked and just placing her clothes, neatly folded, on the end of the couch when he returned.

To her disappointment he was still fully clothed. But he was carrying a sheet and a bottle of baby oil so that got her curiosity peaked.

He noticed her look and crooked a finger at her, beckoning her to follow him. She did so without hesitation as a slow smile began to form on her lips. She was starting to realize what he had in mind and she couldn't wait!

He walked over to the butcher block island in the kitchen and spread the sheet over it. He turn turned and grabbed a bowl, filling it with hot water before dropping the bottle of baby oil into it.

Turning, he found her smiling sweetly up at him.

"What did I do to earn such a treat?" she asked.

"This is my way of sayin' 'thank you' for defendin' me honor back there." he joked at her before growing serious, "Besides, Ah, uh. . .Ah saw how you've been movin' this mornin' and-"

She placed her fingers against his lips and assured him with her heart in her eyes, "I'm okay."

He pressed his lips against her fingers, kissing them, before taking her hand and leading her over to the island. Grasping her around the waist, he lifted her effortlessly onto the island.

He looked down at her, sitting there, and something came over him. He cupped her face in his large hands and leaned down, kissing her thoroughly.

The writer's arms came around him as she leaned into his body, her breasts pressed against his chest. She could feel her nipples hardening and she found herself whimpering against his lips.

He must have felt her, too, because he pulled back with a grunt, blue eyes darkening.

He clasped her chin and leaned in close, murmuring, "If you keep that up you'll never get yer massage."

"Hmm, tough call." Ali pondered.

"On the table wit' you." he ordered, helping her to lay on her stomach.

Ali brought her arms up to her head, using them as a pillow, and tried to adjust to the hard surface of the island. It wasn't easy, but the promise of a massage was too wonderful for her to move.

Sheamus stared down at her, studying her. The line of her back, the swell of her _arse_. Her smooth legs. He inhaled as he reached out, placing his hand on the small of her back. Instantly he felt her relax against his touch and he couldn't help but smile.

His fingers trailed over her flesh as he made his way around the island and over to the counter where the bowl was located. He picked up the bottle, noting the temperature. Just right.

The Celtic Warrior squirted a generous amount into his large hands, rubbing them together, before approaching the writer. She let out a sigh of contentment the second he touched her shoulders.

Sheamus began to work the oil into her skin; his touch soothing, yet firm, as he kneaded the muscles of her back. He worked his way down to her spin and back up again, sweeping over her silky flesh.

Ali closed her eyes, practically purring with contentment. She had never gotten a massage before so this was a real treat for her.

The Irishman heard her mews of pleasure and smirked before leaning over and pressing his lips to the small of her back. Straightening, he continued to run his hand over and over again on her back. He got to the sides and she jerked away, giggling when he got to close to her ribs.

He chuckled, "Sorry, it was an accident."

"I bet." Ali deadpanned, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

He continued to work, making his way down to her _arse_. He cupped her cheeks, molding the flesh in his large hands. She had a beautiful behind, he had always thought so.

The Sheamus returned to baby oil, pouring more into his hands. He rubbed them together and came back to her side, going for one of her thighs. As he began to massage her aching muscles she groaned, this time in pain.

He picked up on it instantly, a frown forming on his lips as his hands stilled.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss into the back of her head, murmuring, "Ah'm sorry, lass."

"I'm okay." was her quick response.

She raised herself up on her elbows and turned slightly, giving him a warm smile. He could see it, see the way her blue-green eyes were bright, and he felt the knot in his gut lessen somewhat. She seemed sincere.

Ali once again laid down and closed her eyes, her body relaxing beneath his hands. Sheamus waited until she was comfortable before going back to work.

He worked out the aches and pains in her inner thighs until her groans turned into sighs of contentment.

Unfortunately for Ali while he was trying to ease her discomfort he had inadvertently began to ignite the sparks of desire. The feeling of his hands, his fingers, moving closer and closer to her center but not touching her. It was beginning to be too much. It was maddening.

Once he finished working on her thighs, calves and even her feet, he helped her turn over, settling her back against the butcher block. He could see the flush in her cheeks, the desire in her eyes, and he felt his body beginning to respond in kind.

But he savagely held it off. This was for her.

He returned for more oil before continuing on. He massaged her breasts, hands soothing. They trailed downward, going for her thighs. He worked the muscles there, taking special care of the ones on her inner thighs. His fingers continued to sweep closer and closer but still not reaching where she needed him most.

"Sheamus, please." Ali was openly begging now, arms reaching for him.

He took her hands and kissed each of her open palms in turn before laying them back down at her sides.

"Shhh." he murmured as he stroked the outsides of her thighs, "Let me take care of you."

He knelt before her, gently lifting her thighs and placing them on his broad shoulders. Running his hands up and down her legs, eyes never leaving her face, he leaned forward and began to place gentle kisses along her inner thighs.

Ali shivered, both from the feeling of his warm breathe and facial hair against her sensitive skin, and from the anticipation of what was to come.

Their gazes locked and held as he leaned forward and slowly swiped at her center. He placed whisper kisses against her before his mouth settled.

The writer's eyes widened before sliding closed, her head arching back as she felt him nip and then taste her. She could feel her stomach clench, her center beating out a tempo. The things this man could do with his mouth. . .He really was multitalented.

He continued to pleasure her, listening as her breathing grew heavy and her movements started to become restless. He placed his hand flat on her stomach, keeping her still and helpless to his actions. Hearing her beginning to whimper, he took it as a sign and sped up his ministrations.

Ali's eyes opened as she gasped, feeling him alternate between tasting her and suckling at her sensitive nub. She was close. So very close.

He seemed to sense her need, or maybe it was his own, because she felt his teeth on the tiny bundle of nerves and she was lost.

The writer cried out his name, her back arching as she fell over the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids.

Sheamus continued what he was doing, lapping up her juices as she shuddered then slowly began to come down. She laid on the table, spent and satisfied, her body still shivering from aftershocks.

When her eyes finally opened he released her and stood up, staring down at her in satisfaction. Her blue-green depths met his and a lazy smile came to her lips, the young woman stretching with a contented sigh.

"Feel better?" he asked as he rounded the table and approached her.

"Mmm, very." she practically purred, reaching for him.

Her arms came around his neck and she pulled him down to her for a thorough kiss. His arms came around her waist, holding her tightly to him as he deepened the embrace. He groaned as she wiggled against him and his arms tightened around her.

He pulled back and arched an eyebrow at her, smirking, "You feel up for another round, sweetness?"

"Do you have to ask?" she giggled, earning a laugh from the Irishman.

"You sure?" he looked a little hesitant and she knew he was worried.

She leaned up and gave him a tender kiss, smiling as she pulled back, "I'm very sure."

"Thank the Lord!" the Celtic Warrior sighed with relief as he swept her up into his arms and made his way towards the hallway, "Ah didn' know how much longer Ah was goin' to last."

Ali's laughter followed them as he carried her down the hallway and disappeared into her bedroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Next up, Ali and Sheamus' dinner with Maxwell. What starts out as a casual evening takes a severe turn and the lovers finally lay everything out on the table. . .**


End file.
